Emperor's Final Orders
The Emperor's Final Orders are a series of contingencies created in secret by Emperor Yiloala Kutarukia in the event of his Empire's destruction. These orders vary wildly depending upon their locations and what they were designed for, ranging from aiding in his resurrection to the conquest of an entire planet. These contingencies date back thousands of years with some facilities going back tens of thousands of years. And for the early part of the First War's aftermath, Allied and Independent forces would discover these hidden bases and facilities all across the Multiverse and largely in undiscovered universes, implying that the old ECR was far more reaching than originally assumed. A number of Combine Remnants tried to find these bases and facilities, either hearing of them over the years after the ECR's downfall or were told directly as apart of the Final Orders. Regardless of the reasons, it was still problematic for everyone if the Combine Remnants tried to find these Final Order contingencies which often held dangerous and or experimental weaponry, a massive stockpile of arms, gear and soldiers to be awoken or other equally terrifying secrets most of which few ever thought possible. History Purposes and Goals Due to the number of these secret bases and facilities, the reasons and purposes of these locations tend to vary from place to place, however, there are certain patterns here and there. Purge Facilities have been given the task of awakening and ordered to slaughter everything on their planet before moving onto the rest of the Universe it's in to do the same to it which are usually the final orders for Overwatch personnel. Research and or Testing facilities have been given the task of unleashing their experimental weaponry to test the effects they have and to determine if they are effective tools of warfare, predictably, these are the final orders for the ECR's various research branches, most of which tend to relate to Imperial Research Group 975. Occult bases, unlike Purge and Research facilities, are less structured in their final orders, largely being vague and not that detailed, but Emperor's Occult members follow them regardless of what these final orders are. the final, and most mysterious of these facilities are the Emperor's Rebirthing facilities, which is less facilities that resurrect him and more pin-point areas where the Emperor can come back from the void, and usually entrusted to his most loyal of followers and subjects, be they apart of the military, government or occult. Locations of Final Orders bases and facilities * Purge and Emperor's Rebirthing Facility Alpha, Zo'mol Earth * Bioweapons Research Facility Zeta, His'kilooi Earth * Weapons and Testing Facility Epsilon, Deei'tiiki Earth * Purge Facility Beta, Volnk'zoeek Earth * Purge Facility Omega, Uliz'roon Earth * Purge Facility Zeta, Tiuuliz'koolon Earth * Purge Facility Delta, Kou'rok Earth * Purge Facility Epsilon, Uln'zirk Earth * Purge Facility Eta, Eziz'ruulk Earth * Purge Facility Theta, Mila'uloug Earth * Purge Facility Iota, Zuui'uzil Earth * Purge Facility Rho, Qi'uuiiki Earth * Purge Facility Lambda, Vii'yuinij Earth * Emperor's Occult Base Blacken Heart, Gopp'rin Earth * Emperor's Occult Base Twisted Soul, Oli'liki Earth * Emperor's Occult Base Terrible Mind, Kiz'ulik Earth * Weapons and Testing Facility Alpha, Vo'mol Earth * Weapons and Testing Facility Beta, Io'mol Earth * Emperor's Occult Base Vindictive Cruelty, Hiz'rok Earth * Purge Facility Mu, Bui'ziul Universe * Purge Facility Nu, Fui'ziul Universe * Purge Facility Xi, Uui'ziik Universe * Emperor's Occult Base Unholy Sadism, Kui'ziik Universe * Bioweapons Research Facility Omega, Siiu'juhi Universe * Emperor's Rebirthing Facility Delta, Gamma Vil'torno Universe * Purge Facility Kappa/Emperor's Occult Base The Abyss, Puuea'ikuhhi Earth * Purge Facility Psi, Duun'zuun Earth Conflicts where Final Orders bases played a key role Category:Remnants